


Cuddles and Ice Cream

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's an actual cat, Adrien's has the biggest sweet tooth, Aged up characters, Car Ride, Cuddle Pile, F/F, F/M, Ice Cream, M/M, Multi, Playful teasing, Purring, adults acting like children, and the girls carry them bridal style, cuddle nap, general adorableness, night time cuddles, short drabbles of the ot4's life together, the boys fall asleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's an actual cat, Marinette ends up at the bottom of a cuddle pile, they go get ice cream, and the boys are adorable when sleeping snuggled up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien buried his face in Marinette’s stomach, his arms wrapping around her waist. Marinette smiled and ruffled his hair as she settled further into the couch with her book; resigning herself to being trapped there for a while.

“Awe the kitty’s being adorable.” Alya said leaning over to kiss her girlfriend’s cheek.

*Purring* *Purring*

“He does know he’s not an actual cat, right?” Marinette whispered.

Alya shrugged as she followed Adrien’s lead and snuggled into Marinette’s side. “Cuddle pile?” Nino said as he walked into the room, “Cuddle pile.” He dropped onto Adrien’s legs, snuggling into Marinette’s other side.

Marinette glanced around her; she was pretty sure Adrien was asleep, Alya was nearly there, and Nino would probably follow their example. She let out a sigh that half why through turned into a yawn. “I small nap couldn’t hurt,” she whispered to herself as she fell into slumber buried beneath her girlfriend and boyfriends.

* * *

When she woke the sun was high in the sky and hitting her straight in the eye from the window. With squinty eyes she looked around to see if the others were awake- they weren’t. She did know the quickest way to wake them up and that was ice cream (or really anything sweet with Adrien and sex would also probably also work but no). She nudged them, “You guys want to go get ice cream?” Almost immediately Adrien and Nino were up and at the door waiting for the girls.

“Mm…? Sure.” Alya said rubbing the sleep from her eyes before stretching. “I’ll get the keys.”

“Kay,” Marinette said as she cracked her neck and back; and slipping on her shoes. “I’ll drive.” She called to Alya as she watched Adrien and Nino jumping up and down like children, “Your both children you know that?”

“Don’t you mean a child and a cat!” Alya yelled from the kitchen.

Marinette laughed, “Yeah exactly.” Neither boy protested.

* * *

When the four finally made it home, it was dark and both Adrien and Nino were slumped in the backseat fast asleep. “Their adorable when there a sleep.” Alya whispered a smile on her face as she whipped out her phone to snap a picture, Marinette glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled.

“Yeah.”

Once they were home the girls were faced with how to get the boys in the house without waking them up. “I got Adrien if you get Nino. He’s lighter…”

“Kay.” Alya said, “You first.” Marinette ducked her head gently and carefully picking Adrien up Bridal style. Once out of the way, Alya did similar with Nino though she was having a bit more difficult time compared to Marinette. Marinette closed the door with her hip and locked the car up before heading up to the front door so they could get inside and warm up from the chilly night air.

Finally, after settle the boys in bed, both girls collapsed on either side sandwiching the boys between them.


	2. Chapter 2

When Adrien woke up, vision blurred from sleep the first thing he noticed was the mop of black hair that was tickling his nose. He shifted his head slightly and he tried to get up but found he couldn’t because Marinette was laying on his torso while Nino had taken his legs. All he could see of Alya was a mass of blankets that had her covered head to toe; she’d also managed to position herself underneath Nino’s stomach. He tried to gently, and without waking anyone, move to get out of bed, but even with all his effort he still woke up Marinette- luckily the other two slept like the dead.

“Mm Adrien?” She whispered groggily. “Sleepy.”

“Go back to sleep princess.” He whispered, pulling himself free which proved harder than expected as Nino was gripping his leg tightly.

“No, I should take a shower. I have work today…” She said as sleepily stumbled from the bed.

“Mind if I join you in that shower, princess?” Adrien said with a flirty smirk.

“Sure.” She mumbled.

* * *

Stepping into the bedroom after her shower lead to being ambushed with kisses and cuddles; and somehow in the fray her towel had been lost not that any of them cared much about that. “Guys!” She managed to get out between fits of giggles. “Food?”

“Oh yeah! I’ll make pancakes.” Nino said rushing to the kitchen.

“I’ll make bacon and eggs; and make sure the kitchen doesn’t nearly burn down.” Alya said.

“That was one time! Will you guys ever let me live that down!” Came Nino’s yelling.

The girls giggled, “Nope!” “No!” They said at the same time. They fell into a fit of more giggles as Nino’s grumbles were heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction (or I seriously doubt I would be)


End file.
